Quando Gelo e Fogo Colidem
by sopphs
Summary: No seu sexto ano, Rose e Scorpius servem como cobaias para a redescoberta daquela que fora a magia primordial, em tempos, a única magia existente. Esta chamava-se magia elemental. Treinados a partir de então nesta arte, os destinos destes colidem. Como fogo e gelo.
1. 1-0 Reminiscência

**Quando Gelo e Fogo Colidem**

**.parte 1: chama**

* * *

0. Reminiscência

16 de Dezembro de 2012

As melhores noites da sua infância eram aquelas passadas perto da lareira dos Weasley, o seu tio relembrando ao som da rádio os tempos de glória em Hogwarts, enquanto a sua mãe entrançava-lhe o cabelo com a maior delicadeza do mundo condensada na ponta dos dedos, e o seu pai quedava-se recostado na poltrona, bebendo um copo de firewhiskey. Enquanto isso, as crianças ouviam, de olhos regalados e com um espaço entre os lábios, as histórias de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger.

Fora numa dessas noites, quando Harry contava pela enésima vez a história dos dragões no Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros, que Rose descobrira o seu fascínio pelo fogo. Já sabia a história, palavra por palavra, mas ouvir o tio falar sobre dragões, fogo e voo, causava nela uma sensação de conforto que ainda não compreendia.

Ouvia-o falar já completamente alienada, sem estar a prestar atenção, os olhos fugindo para a lareira à sua frente. A chama ardia, consumindo aos poucos os pedaços de madeira que a alimentavam. O fogo estava controlado mas era fascinante como, a qualquer momento, bastava um pequeno desvio, ele podia dispersar-se e ninguém mais teria controlo sobre ele, tornando o que era luz e vida em algo perigoso - possivelmente a morte.

Claro que Rose, na sua inocência de seis anos, por muito inteligente que fosse, não pensava nas conclusões alegóricas que podiam ser tiradas de uma mera lareira. Limitava-se a admirar a beleza do fogo, as cores que este podia adquirir, os seus movimentos graciosos, o som do crepitar da madeira sob as chamas.

A mãe acabara de fazer a trança e preparava-se agora para amarrar os cabelos vermelhos de Rose, deixando-os depois cair para o lado direito. Recuou depois um bocado no chão e deixou-se esboçar um sorriso enquanto Harry relembrava os tempos passados.

Já Rose, completamente alheia a tudo, ia rastejando para cada vez mais perto da lareira, os olhos cada vez mais esbugalhados, a mão aberta avançando em direcção ao fogo, pronta a agarrar a chama.

Um grito de mulher ecoou pela sala. Hermione saltou o mais rápido que conseguia em socorro da filha, apanhando-a por trás, verificando de imediato a mão desta. Tinha a certeza que a tinha visto colocar a mão no fogo. Contestara-o no segundo imediato em que isso acontecera. Contudo, na mão da rapariga, nem uma queimadura, nem um vestígio do que se tinha sucedido. Toda a gente levantou-se dos seus lugares e foi ver a rapariga, perplexos, olhando de canto para canto. Mesmo nas famílias mágicas, as crianças não se podiam evitar de queimar. Rose olhava para toda a comoção de adultos à sua volta com um olhar curioso, não percebendo a razão de ter, do nada, tanta gente à sua volta.

Não tivera tempo de questionar a mãe sobre o que se passara, pois poucos momentos depois, George entrou na sala de estar, as sobrancelhas erguidas perante o episódio. Depois, aproximou-se da sobrinha e lançou-a no ar, enquanto esta sorria jovialmente, colocando-a segundos depois no seu colo enquanto arranjava um lugar no sofá.

Aos poucos, o resto da sala fez um acordo silencioso de ter aquilo em conta como magia acidental. Estava na idade dela começar a ter os seus primeiros acessos mágicos e isso seria uma explicação lógica para o desaparecimento da queimadura. Contudo, eles não colocavam a hipótese - a verdadeira - de que a queimadura nunca tivera sequer existido.

Enquanto isso a ruiva permanecia alheia a tudo que acontecia à sua volta e à preocupação dos seus parentes. O seu olhar repousava, mais uma vez, sobre o crepitar do fogo, os olhos brilhando com as chamas, na sua mente passando os sonhos ingénuos de estar no meio deste, de voar rodeada deste.

* * *

**N.A.** Os capítulos serão longos. Acreditem. Incrivelmente longos. Por isso é que se deve notar que isto aqui não passa de um prólogo e um muito pequeno, acrescento.

Quanto às datas no início, a fanfic andará ocasionalmente num _zig zag_ de tempos que será essencial para a compreensão da história apesar de que a trama principal iniciar-se-á no sexto ano da Rose, do Scorpius e do Albus.


	2. 1-1 Música

1. Música

_Fevereiro de 2032_

_ Os dedos dela passam delicadamente pelas teclas do piano. Inspira, fechando os olhos enquanto o faz, deixando a mente vaguear por entre memórias passadas de tempos felizes. _

_ Expira, abrindo os olhos. Um leve sorriso esboça-se nos lábios e, neste preciso momento, as mãos carregam de forma confiante sob o teclado. _

_ Movem-se ao sabor da nostalgia, uma melodia ecoando pela sala vazia, a chuva que bate na janela acompanhando a triste música que vai se prolongando através do tempo. _

_ Dia após dia._

_ Mês após mês. _

_ Ano após ano. _

_ A mente cai mais uma vez em memórias passadas e a chuva vai caindo por entre elas. _

_ Gota, _

_ após gota, _

_ após gota._

_ O mesmo ritmo. A mesma música._

_1 de Setembro de 2022_

"Rosie!"

Os olhos dela vão se abrindo lentamente enquanto se vira de cabeça para a almofada.

"Rosie, acorda lá!"

Fecha os olhos e abraça-se à almofada, tentando arranjar uma posição mais confortável. Do nada, começa a sentir mãos a tocar-lhe e o riso alastra-se por todo o quarto.

"Pai! Pára!" as gargalhadas vão se intercalando com as suas falas, o sorriso ocupando-lhe a cara toda, os olhos azuis levemente fechados "Não tem graça, pai!"

Ron Weasley pega na filha ao colo, tirando-a da cama enquanto esta abana com os pés e as mãos. Depois, quando acha que Rose já está suficientemente acordada, coloca-a no chão.

"Fazes a mínima ideia de que horas são?"

"Demasiado cedo para eu estar acordada?"

Os sorrisos deles ficam cada vez maiores enquanto encaram-se, as sobrancelhas de Rose exageradamente arqueadas.

"E que dia é hoje?"

"Dia? Acho que cinco da manhã ainda é considerado madrugada ..."

Levanta-se, sentando-se de seguida em cima da cama, sorrindo carinhosamente para a cara levemente enrugada do seu pai.

"Eu sei, pai." disse finalmente, o olhar desviando-se para a bagagem que estava no canto do quarto "Temos que apanhar o expresso, mas antes pequeno-almoço na Toca. Tradição, tradição, que se há-de fazer, _blah blah blah_, é um dos únicos dias em que conseguimos estar todos juntos, _blah blah blah _É a última vez que vou estar contigo até ao Natal _blah blah blah_. Já tenho a mala feita, só preciso de um chuveiro e a roupa é rápida de se vestir, não te preocupes."

Ron Weasley sorriu. A sua filha, aquela rapariguinha ruiva de olhos azuis e faces rosadas, que, há uns anos, enfiada entre livros e vassouras de brincar, dizia que queria casar-se com ele quando crescesse, estava prestes a entrar no comboio, a caminho do seu penúltimo ano em Hogwarts. Antes de sair do quarto, beijou-lhe a testa e despenteou-lhe (ainda mais) o cabelo.

"Amo-te muito, querida."

"Eu sei. Também te amo, pai. Agora vai acordar o Hugo, que ele só há duas horas é que deixou de ler os livros de Quidditch que temos no escritório. Isso sim vai ser um desafio."

"Hugo!"

Rose desgrenhou o cabelo castanho do irmão, atacando-o com uma energia pouco adequada para as cinco e quarenta da manhã.

"Como está o meu irmão preferido? Dormiste bem?"

Este não a respondeu, olhando-a apenas com um olhar ameaçador. Apesar do sono evidente e das olheiras, o nervosismo conseguia transparecer-lhe através dum estranho tremor de pernas, uma vez que era nesse ano que tentaria a sua sorte para entrar na equipa de Quidditch de Gryffindor como _keeper_.

"Preparado para sábado? Sabes que o James não vai facilitar-te a vida só porque és da família dele ..."

"Eu sei."

"... Pensando bem, ele é capaz de te dificultar ainda mais as coisas. Ele quer mesmo ganhar a taça este ano ..."

"Eu sei!"

"Não te preocupes. Eu vou tentar não te acertar com a _quaffle _na cara. Eu disse tentar, nada de promessas. Por isso ... não te sintas pressionado!"

"Rose Weasley, importas-te de te calar?"

Sorriu. Tinha conseguido irritar o seu irmão e agora ia ficar com bom humor para o resto da manhã. Nada a podia irritar. Até começara a assobiar alegremente enquanto esperava que os pais descessem com o pó de floo.

"Meninos, levam tudo nas vossas malas? Eu não vou voltar para trás só porque alguém esqueceu-se de trazer a vassoura! Passam o ano inteiro sem jogar Quidditch que era capaz de vos fazer bem ..."

"_A_ _Toca!" _

O pequeno almoço na Toca era possivelmente uma das ocasiões mais animadas passadas entre a família Weasley-Potter. Toda a gente - sem excepção - reunia-se na casa dos avós Weasley para passarem um último momento em família antes que a maior parte dos jovens fosse para Hogwarts. Para além disso, era também um pretexto para Molly empanturrar os netos com comida o suficiente para os satisfazer até ao Natal. Mais um ano, e Molly ia também ter por lá a sua primeira bisneta a sorrir-lhe, com as mãozinhas gordas a puxarem os cabelos loiros do tio.

"Então, Jamie, preparado para o teu derradeiro pequeno-almoço na Toca?"

"Não é como se eu fosse deixar de vir cá tomar o pequeno-almoço no dia 1 de Setembro depois de sair de Hogwarts, por isso não o podes chamar de derradeiro, Rosie."

"Sabes bem que não é a mesma coisa"

James era vinte centímetros maior que a prima, tinha o cabelo castanho e curto mas extremamente desalinhado - uma vez que o mais provável seria que ele não o tivesse sequer escovado - e, pelo que se podia evidenciar nas fotos, a única diferença entre ele e o avô de mesmo nome eram as sardas que lhe cobriam a maior parte do rosto.

"Então e a minha priminha, preparada para entrar no seu sexto ano de Hogwarts? Que riquinha que ela é, tão nova, tão inocente."

"És apenas 3 meses mais velho que eu, James. Deixa-te de merdas."

"Mesmo assim ... Eu já posso aparatar, já posso fazer magia fora de Hogwarts e dentro de um ano estarei a jogar Quidditch profissional. Enquanto que tu, Rosie, tu daqui a um ano estarás enfiada em Hogwarts, no meio dos teus livros de Aritmância."

Ele tinha razão. Se ela tivesse nascido um pouco mais do que dois meses antes, estaria agora no mesmo ano que James, a preparar-se para os seus exames finais, a preparar-se para ir estudar Dragões para a Roménia com o seu tio Charlie. Contudo, esse ano valia toda a pena tendo em conta que se não fosse por esses dois meses, ela provavelmente não seria tão próxima de Albus como é.

"Ainda não percebo como é que os teus pais fizeram a magia de ter dois filhos com nem um ano de diferença."

"Percebes sim. A minha mãe saiu das Holyhead Harpies quando eu nasci e a partir daí eles estavam praticamente numa segunda lua de mel com as férias do meu pai. E o resto ... _c'est l'amour, c'est l'amour."_

"Ew"

Albus apareceu por detrás deles, fingindo uma cara de nojo. Apesar de ser aquele que mais se aparentava com Harry aquando os seus onze anos, Al era uma pessoa completamente distinta do seu pai mesmo que as semelhanças físicas ainda fossem significativas. Não era tão alto como James, mas suficientemente alto para ter que se baixar quando cumprimentara Rosie. Os cabelos eram de um castanho muito escuro, quase preto, contrastando com a sua pele clara, o que realçava ainda mais os seus olhos verde-esmeralda. Tinha conseguido arranjar uma maneira de o domar, deixando apenas um caracol aparecer indomado, relativamente no meio da testa. Vestia quase exclusivamente preto, usando ocasionalmente verde escuro ou um verde esmeralda semelhante ao dos olhos, e tinha apenas algumas sardas na zona do nariz. Naquele dia vestia um blazer preto, uma camisa branca por de baixo deste, e uns _jeans _de ganga pretos que lhe favoreciam as formas.

"Tenho saudades de quando eras aquele puto fofo que tinha medo de calhar em Slytherin. Agora pareces a personificação de tudo aquilo."

"O meu nome não é Scorpius Malfoy, Rosie."

"Duvido que ele vista tanto preto como tu." retorquiu Rosie, um leve sorriso esboçando-se no rosto.

"Vestir preto não é ser Slytherin. É uma questão de estilo pessoal e de arranjar uma maneira para que, apesar das óbvias diferenças, entre elas a beleza e o esforço para que o meu cabelo não pareça um ninho de ratos, não me chamem de James quando passo pelos corredores de Hogwarts sem estar nos mantos." Al olhou para James com algum desdém fingido, levantando as sobrancelhas enquanto o fazia.

"Devias tomar isso como um elogio." respondeu James, sorrindo abertamente enquanto tirava a varinha para despentear com magia o cabelo do irmão "Vou ver se vejo a cabeleira farta do Fred em algum lado. _Arrivaderci, bitches."_

E dito isto desaparatou, deixando no seu lugar um vazio. Alguns segundos depois conseguia-se ouvir uma Ginny Weasley visivelmente irritada enquanto gritava, _Não aparates para tudo que é sítio só porque podes!_, e um George Weasley muito divertido, rindo-se, _Estás a começar a falar como a mãe!_.

"Já a vestir os mantos?"

"Alguns de nós são prefeitos, sabes?"

"Sabia-te egocêntrica, mas daí a considerares-te mesmo perfeita? Rose Weasley, esperava mais de ti."

Rose riu-se secamente, esboçando depois um meio sorriso.

"Perfeição é mas é uma palavra que se usa para descrever os meus talentos para a Transfiguração. _Olhai!, Albus Severus Potter, melhor aluno do seu ano ._.."

"A Transfiguração!"

"Sim, porque ao resto foi o Scorpius."

O riso de Rose desvaneceu-se, o olhar a transbordar de um espírito competitivo que, honestamente, assustava bastante Albus.

"Que notas teve o Malfoy nos OWLs?"

"Nove _O_s. Apenas teve um _Excede as Expectativas_ a Transfiguração."

As panelas na cozinha começaram a fumegar, a lareira começou a arder com mais força.

"Eu não percebo! Como é que ele consegue tirar um _O_ a História da Magia! A porcaria do fantasma induz-me o sono quase de imediato! E ali está ele, Scorpius Malfoy, rei do mundo, com o seu nariz empinado e mão esquerda a escrevinhar apontamentos no seu pergaminho de seda."

"Duvido que ele tenha mesmo pergaminhos de seda ... Caxemira talvez" acrescentou Albus, tentando acalmar a prima com humor.

"Aff! Esquece"

As panelas acalmaram e o fogo que já começar a ameaçar sair da lareira acalmou-se, deixando apenas uma pequena chama para trás.

"Não te preocupes, eu também não me vou divertir muito no Expresso. Aturar a Chelsea durante a viagem inteira a chatear-me de como o meu irmão está, e agora passo a citar, _um bom pedaço de homem para quem é um Gryffindor_, não é a minha ideia de um serão bem passado."

"A Zabini? Boa sorte. Nunca gostei muito dela ..."

"Ela é das mais antigas amigas do Scorpius. Mais uma das coisas que vem atrelada com ser-se o melhor amigo dele, juntamente com viagens a Paris e Natais passados numa mansão cheia de mordomias e pavões." dizia isto enquanto sorria, mostrando-se não muito descontente com a sua situação "Para além disso, ela é linda."

"Este ano aonde é que foste com a família dele?" perguntou Rose, tentando desviar o assunto do facto da Chelsea Zabini ser possivelmente a rapariga mais bonita de Hogwarts.

"Japão. O Japão Muggle é algo já por si de espectacular, mas a comunidade bruxa de lá é uma das coisas mais interessantes que eu vi na vida. Nada de semelhante ao que temos aqui na Europa. Sabes que há uma lenda bruxa sobre a cor das flores de cerejeira. Segundo esta, um bruxo apaixonou-se por uma concubina muggle chamada Sakura e ..."

O resto do pequeno-almoço foi passado numa mesa enorme completamente cheia de comida. James e Fred, tentando cair nas boas graças da avó, perguntaram-lhe como é que ela conseguia fazer tão boa comida e tanta sem a ajuda de elfos domésticos. Esta ficava toda embevecida, prometendo mandar-lhes bolos e chocolates para Hogwarts para que eles não se esquecessem de como ela cozinhava melhor do que os elfos. Depois, Rose, James e Fred começaram a falar sobre tácticas de Quidditch para usar este ano, tentando falar o mais baixo possível para que Albus não conseguisse ouvir. Afinal, ele era o melhor amigo do capitão dos Slytherins. Lily intimidava Hugo sobre entrar na equipa de Quidditch e de como ela tinha entrado o ano passado.

"Mas tu ainda não jogaste nenhum jogo!"

"Eu era a beater suplente! Agora que a Collins acabou o sétimo ano eu sou o elemento surpresa!"

"Só poderias ser considerada o elemento surpresa se fosses alguma coisa de especial ..."

"Seu..."

Albus por sua vez falava com Louis e Dominique, sendo esta última a única outra Slytherin na família para além de ele mesmo.

Acabado o pequeno-almoço e depois de se despedirem dos avós, cada aluno e os seus respectivos pais dirigiram-se para King's Cross. Passada a parede que impedia os Muggles de entrar na Plataforma 9 3/4, despediram-se dos pais com abraços e beijos e promessas de escrever frequentemente, e correram em direcção dos amigos, muitos deles que já não viam há três meses, outros que já não viam há três dias.

Reunião de Prefeitos. Só de pensar que daqui a precisamente um ano, muito provavelmente estaria ali ela (e Malfoy) a presidir aquela reunião, dava-lhe arrepios na espinha e borboletas no estômago.

O rapaz que se sentava ao lado dela, Christian Millar, era o outro prefeito de Gryffindor do seu ano. Convencionalmente bonito e, por alguma razão, estupidamente atraído por ela, faria o namorado perfeito se Rose estivesse interessada. Não era o caso. Contudo, não podia deixar de se sentir aliviada por ele estar ali. As mãos deixavam de suar, as pernas paravam de tremer e o olhar parava de cair sobre todo e qualquer pormenor que não fosse a reunião em si. Odiava ocasiões formais e espaços pequenos. A claustrofobia atacava e, do nada, toda a arrogância e confiança própria desapareciam e só lhe restavam meias palavras e meios sorrisos, juntamente com uma falta de ar agonizante. Para além de sentir-se fora do seu meio, que era no ar livre entre risos e gente que gostava, tinha que fazê-lo enquanto sentia as paredes a fecharem-se em direcção a ela, o ar a esgotar-se, a porta do compartimento a desaparecer e a obrigá-la a passar as últimas horas da sua vida a morrer de asfixia.

Christian tinha reparado nisso na primeira reunião de prefeitos dos dois. Desde então, de uma forma pouco discreta para conquistar o coração desta, tentava sempre arranjar uma maneira de acabar um bocado mais cedo com as reuniões que decorressem em lugares demasiado pequenos.

O fumo começou a alastrar-se pela carruagem, juntamente com um cheiro a frutas podres. Rose sentiu uma mão na sua, a arrastá-la para saírem para o corredor. Tossindo entre as palavras, a chefe de turma deu a reunião como terminada devido ao incidente que atribui a causa a uma bomba comprada nas Gemialidades Weasley por aluno qualquer que estivesse nos corredores, avisando que os horários das rondas nocturnas seriam distribuídos pela hora do jantar juntamente com os horários escolares.

Quando já estavam lá fora, Rose não conseguira evitar o sorriso que expressava a sua gratidão. Christian fora o primeiro a largar a mão de Rose, sentindo-se embaraçado pelo contacto, enquanto que ela, tentando fazer com que a tensão que se tinha estabelecido entre os dois desaparecesse, continuava a sorrir ao dizer por entre os lábios um sussurrado "Obrigada".

"Uh ... Acho que é melhor irmos ver como estão os do primeiro ano."

"Sim, provavelmente. Aproveito e depois paro na carruagem do meu primo e vejo se encontro a Cassie." respondeu-lhe enquanto abria o seu caminho por entre os corredores, não esperando que os outros todos finalmente saíssem da sala onde se tinha dado a reunião.

No entanto, não conseguiram sair de lá tão rápido como Scorpius saíra da sala.

"Bela bomba de mau cheiro, Millar. Dos Weasleys suponho?"

Christian não respondeu e Rose tentou ignorar o comentário e sair de encontro ao primo, confirmando que estava tudo bem nas carruagens por onde passava.

Finalmente conseguira encontrar a carruagem onde estava o primo, quase na ponta do comboio.

"Bem gostas de me dificultar o trabalho, não gostas Al?" perguntou enquanto abria a porta da carruagem "Olá Zabini, passaste bem o Verão?"

Esta sorriu-lhe prontamente. Chelsea Zabini causava consenso geral em toda a escola quando o objecto de estudo era a sua beleza. Com a pele levemente escura, os olhos negros e profundos, o cabelo castanho imaculadamente esticado, e as bem delineadas pernas que se deixavam mostrar com as saias do uniforme de Hogwarts, esta causava olhares inquietos, curiosos, e, por vezes, apaixonados por onde quer que passasse. Já quanto à sua personalidade, as opiniões divergiam.

"Olá Weasley, sim, foi bom, ... porque não te sentas?" fez sinal com a cabeça para o seu lado e, apesar do primeiro olhar relutante, Rose acabou por ceder e sentar-se.

"A Cassandra está no outro compartimento" Albus disse enquanto fechava os olhos e alongava o seu corpo pelos lugares do compartimento, aproveitando o facto de só estarem lá eles três e que a única pessoa que provavelmente iria adicionar-se a eles seria Scorpius, que ainda tinha lugar junto a Rose e Chelsea.

"Eu queria ver se ia ter com ela ..."

Albus abriu os olhos por um bocado para olhar levemente para a prima.

"Porquê? Não somos companhia boa o suficiente para ti?" perguntou.

"Não é isso, estúpido" desenhou-se nos lábios um sorriso "Já não a vejo há algum tempo, é só isso"

"Ela esteve aqui até há pouco tempo" a outra rapariga no compartimento olhou para Rose, dizendo-lhe isto com a voz mais simpática que arranjara, fazendo Rose ficar internamente irritada pela simpatia de alguém com quem não simpatizava "Ela disse que vinha cá ter daqui a bocado e que só tinha ido cumprimentar alguém. Não te preocupes."

"Ah ... eu fico por aqui então."

Não demorou muito para que Albus adormecesse. A tensão no compartimento adensara e Rose não sabia o que dizer para parar com esta. O olhar desviava-se ocasionalmente para a janela, a certeza de que se alguma coisa acontecesse ela teria ali uma possível rota de saída acalmava-a. Como ela odiava comboios.

"Está tudo bem?" perguntou Chelsea.

"Sim, sim ..." tentou fingir um sorriso "Perfeito."

"Estás a olhar muito para a janela ..."

Outra das razões pela qual não conseguia deixar de não gostar da Zabini era que esta conseguia notar tudo e, mesmo não mostrando, usar isso para intimidar os outros. Pelo menos era essa a intenção que Rose deduzia dos actos dela.

Finalmente Cassandra chegara ao fim de uns longos dez minutos. Fazendo sinal para que ninguém fizesse barulho, arrastou lentamente a porta e não demorou a sentar-se em cima das pernas de Albus, fazendo toda a pressão que conseguia.

"Foda-se, mulher! Sai de cima de mim!"

A outra limitou-se a colocar-se por completo em cima das pernas do outro.

"Deixa-me em paz! Quero dormir!"

"Dormir é para a noite." retorquiu.

"Pois, diz isso à Sr.ª Ginevra Potter." Albus deu um chuto com os pés nas pernas da outra e sentou-se normalmente "A mulher às quatro e meia da manhã já estava a pé a mandar vir com o meu pai. E é por isso que não se deve casar com ruivas. Temperamentozinho mais difícil não há."

Cassie riu-se perante a cara de Rose que elevava uma das bochechas mais que as outras, o olho esquerdo com um certo tremor nervoso característico desta.

"A cor do cabelo nada tem a ver com o temperamento, Albus."

"Mas tu és a prova viva da minha afirmação!"

"Eu não tenho um temperamento difícil!"

"Tens sim."

"Cassie, não o incentives!"

"Mas ele tem razão, Rosie. Tu tens um temperamento difícil."

"E o quê que consideras um temperamento difícil?"

A conversa não teve oportunidade de chegar ao seu término, pois Scorpius Malfoy abrira as portas do compartimento naquele preciso momento, silenciando-a.

Rose via em Malfoy uma cópia de carbono das fotos do pai. Não perdendo muito tempo a explorar as feições de ambos com medo de ser apanhada a olhar, conseguia distinguir os mesmos pontos fulcrais. Os olhos cinzentos, o cabelo loiro platina, as feições rectas.

Depois de um "bom dia", ele cumprimentou todos na carruagem com um leve aceno com a cabeça, Rose respondendo com um sorriso que quase parecera genuíno. Quase.

"Saíste muito rápido da reunião, Weasley."

"Uh ... Tinha uns assuntos que tratar com a Cassie." sorriu nervosamente "Na verdade, estávamos até de saída, não é Cassie?"

Os olhos dela insistiam que ela colaborasse e, por isso, Cassandra, de forma gaguejada e improvisada, assim tentou fazê-lo.

"Sim, sim, uh ... Temos que ir ... É ..."

Noutra altura, Rose teria expressado o seu desagrado para com o improviso muito mal conseguido da sua melhor amiga, mas naquele momento só queria sair o mais rápido depressa dali e acabar com o sentimento constrangedor que a invadia.

"Ainda não percebo o teu ódio pelo Malfoy."

"Eu não odeio o Malfoy." insistiu Rose enquanto o passo se alargava ao longo dos corredores do comboio.

"Pois, não é isso que transmites. Acho que toda a gente já reparou, começando por ele. "

"Lá porque não o odeie não signifique que goste dele. Simplesmente não entramos com o pé direito e não tivemos oportunidade de desfazer esse mau começo. Só isso. E até parece que ele age de forma diferente. Agora cala-te e apressa."

"A tua competitividade não ajuda também ..."

"Desculpa? Disseste alguma coisa?"

"Nada, nada ..." reparou naquele momento que Rose olhava para dentro das carruagens cada vez que passavam por uma "De quem estamos à procura exactamente?"

"James."

"Faz sentido."

Não demorou muito até encontrarem o irmão de Albus, estando este num compartimento sozinho com o melhor amigo e primo deste, Fred Weasley. Rose conseguira distingui-los através do cabelo deste último visto por trás.

Abriu a porta sem bater, sendo apanhada pelos olhos em choque de James.

"Que é que estás aqui a fazer, mulher?" gritou e de forma apressada fez sinal para Fred esconder a caixa.

"O quê que está nessa caixa?" perguntou Cassandra.

"Nada que te interesse... Oh! Quê que aconteceu ao teu cabelo?" Fred simulou uma cara que estava na margem do nojo e do choque.

"Pronto, vai começar ... Só porque eu pintei o cabelo de cor-de-rosa não quer dizer que tens direito a falar mal do meu cabelo"

"Eu gosto." James piscou o olho e sorriu nervosamente.

"Obrigada ... Acho eu."

"James Sirius Potter e Fred Weasley digam-me o que estava nessa caixa. Já."

"Achas mesmo que te vamos dizer?"

"Eu sou prefeita, estou numa posição de autoridade."

"Tu és nossa prima! E da nossa casa! Não nos vais querer tirar pontos, pois não?"

"Diz-me o que está nessa caixa e eu digo-te o que a Chelsea Zabini disse ao Albus sobre ti."

"A Zabini sabe sequer que o James existe?" Fred riu-se antes de ser acotovelado pelo outro "Aish, estava a brincar, idiota."

"Fala tu primeiro e eu digo."

"Se não fizeres o que prometeste eu vou pedir ao Jonathan para mandar por acidente uma bludger em direcção aos teus tomates no sábado. Vá ... Ela acha-te graça."

"Acha-me graça tipo porque eu sou extremamente hilariante ou acha-me graça pelo facto de eu ser um deus grego?"

"Não me faças dizer o que ela disse sobre ti. Deixo ao teu critério. Agora diz-me o que está nessa caixa?"

James e Fred entreolharam-se, os olhos castanhos de Fred como que pedindo permissão aos de James para contar. O outro limitou-se a encolher os ombros e suspirar.

"O Robards foi se embora, o que significa ... Novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas!"

"E isso tem a ver com a caixa porque?"

"Calma, Rosie!" James trocou um sorriso malicioso com o outro "Bem, novo professor em Hogwarts significa que nós temos que dar-lhe um bom presente de boas vindas."

"Aish! Nem pensem!"

"Roooooseeee! Vá lá, faz de conta que não sabes de nada! E depois, se alguém nos apanhar, seremos castigados. Mas antes não!"

"Nem ... Ai ... James, Fred! Vocês não podem ... Ah! Esqueçam! Eu vou fazer de conta que não vi nada ... Mas é a primeira e última vez! Eu que vos apanhe mais uma vez e nem sei o que vos faço!"

Não demorou muito mais para chegarem a Hogwarts. Quando chegaram ao Salão James esperava impacientemente que o chapéu seleccionador se despachasse com tudo aquilo, aplaudindo com mais força do que costume e com uma maior rapidez. esperando que o resto das pessoas acompanhassem o seu ritmo, o seu humor deteriorando-se à medida que iam aparecendo rapazes e raparigas que confundiam o chapéu e levavam-no a demorar mais tempo.

"Quem é que pôs sal no teu sumo de abóbora hoje de manhã?" perguntou uma gryffindor do mesmo ano que ele que estava sentada à sua frente.

"Ainda não comi nada desde que saí de casa! Tenho fome, raios!"

"Pronto, aqui está a justificação para o teu mau humor."

Mais uns dez minutos e depois de um discurso da directora, finalmente apareceram os pratos na mesa e James atacou a comida como se estivesse estado desaparecido na Floresta Proibida durante meses. A outra rapariga, Eliana, limitou-se a revirar os olhos

Rose olhava distraída para a comida, com a esparguete enrolada no garfo e o olhar um pouco vazio. Olhou sobressaltada para o lado quando viu Christian sentar-se ao lado dela.

"A Cassandra não vai sentar-se aqui?" perguntou, sorrindo enquanto fazia sinal com a cabeça para a mesa dos Ravenclaw, onde a outra estava a falar com um rapaz loiro.

"Ainda vai demorar um bocado, está a falar com o namorado." pousou o garfo "Obrigada mais uma vez. Pelo que fizeste hoje de manhã."

"Não foi nada, não precisas de agradecer." corou levemente, Rose olhava para ele fixamente fazendo com que ele tentasse desviar o olhar "Não é como se eu também quisesse estar ali muito mais tempo."

Continuaram o resto do jantar em silêncio, sendo apenas interrompidos por Cassie que voltara cerca de quinze minutos depois. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e brilhantes e, quando Christian começou a mover-se, a voz dela quebrou um bocado quando insistiu que ele ficasse onde estava, que ela sentava-se à frente. Rose abriu a boca para perguntar algo mas fora do nada atingida por um avião de papel vindo do outro lado da mesa de Gryffindor.

Virou a cabeça para o lado, a boca aberta enquanto olhava para James que fazia sinais com as mãos para que ela abrisse o papel.

"_Hoje à noite, em Hogsmeade às 23h._

_- J."_

Depois de ler o que estava no papel ela olhou incrédula para James e depois de volta para o papel. Tirou da bolsa um lápis e escreveu a resposta, amassando depois e atirando-a à cabeça do outro.

_"Estás maluco?_

_ a) Temos aulas amanhã (caso não saibas, hoje é quinta)_

_b) Às onze já passa do recolher obrigatório_

_c) Tenho ronda das dez e meia às onze e meia_

_- R." _

A resposta chegou nem um minuto depois.

_"Anda lá! É o meu último ano e do Fred, queremos comemorar. Onde está o teu sentido de aventura?"_

_ - J." _

Não era a primeira vez que se esgueiravam para Hogsmeade durante a noite. James e Fred, explorando Hogwarts com a ajuda do Mapa do Salteador que James tinha roubado da secretária do seu pai no segundo ano, tinham descoberto novas passagens secretas e arranjado uma maneira de as adicionar ao Mapa e desde então o passatempo preferido de ambos era sair para Hogsmeade sempre que conseguiam, sem serem descobertos.

Suspirou. Tirou a varinha do bolso e queimou o papel, olhando de seguida para James. O sorriso deste estendia-se por toda a face. Ela limitou-se a revirar os olhos e a formar com os lábios a palavra "Okay."

O clima ainda era de Verão e Rose Weasley apenas tirara umas calças de ganga, uma t-shirt dos Chudley Cannons, e um casaco de malha da mala, quando chegara da ronda às onze e meia. Cassandra já estava a dormir, tendo dito a Rose que preferia ser deixada sozinha no dormitório do que sair à noite. Contar-lhe ia tudo amanhã.

Não teve que preocupar-se com mais ninguém. Afinal, eram as únicas gryffindor do seu ano. O que era bom, pois assim, devido ao facto de só existirem elas mais quatro rapazes gryffindor, eles geralmente partilhavam os slytherins e os hufflepuffs.

Saiu silenciosamente da sala comunal, tentando não ser vista. Tinha a garantia de não ser vista por mais nenhum prefeito, pois a última ronda era a dela e do prefeito do quinto ano de Ravenclaw. Era só esperar que não houvesse nenhum professor por aqueles lados.

Também ajudava que houvesse uma passagem no sétimo andar. Depois de confirmar que ninguém estava atrás dela, moveu o quadro do cavaleiro adormecido e começou a fazer o seu caminho pelo túnel "_Porquê que são sempre túneis!" _que dava a Hogsmeade.

"Já posso ir-me embora? Podias ter pedido à Chelsea para te acompanhar, ela faria isso de muito agrado. Agora eu estive uma hora a pé e a falar com os alunos do primeiro ano porque a Grey e o Castle tinham a ronda deles precisamente à hora de recolher." Scorpius estava visivelmente cansado, já preparando para se levantar do banco onde estavam sentados.

"Não! Tu vais pedir-lhe desculpas."

"Ainda não percebi porquê que eu é que tenho que lhe pedir desculpas ..."

"Porque ela é teimosa demais para ser ela a pedir e porque eu estou farto de não poder estar na mesma sala que vocês os dois sem asfixiar-me com a tensão." Albus olhava de forma impaciente para uma árvore, até que viu uma porta no tronco a abrir e uns caracóis ruivos a saírem dela. "Esta é a minha deixa, vou ver como está a Lily." levantou-se sem quebrar o contacto dos olhos dele com os de Scorpius "Arruma já com isto. Não estou a pedir para ficarem amigos, mas por favor, faz com que lhe não apeteça quebrar cabeças a bonecas só de ouvir falar no teu nome."

Estavam todos num terreno perto da Casa dos Gritos. Com todosdeve-se entender quase toda a família Weasley/Potter - incluindo Hugo que tivera que ser arrastado por Lily até lá - e mais uma série de pessoas das outras casas. Tinham arranjado maneira de iluminar o lugar e divertiam-se enquanto bebiam _firewhiskey_.

"Uh ... Weasley, podes vir cá ter se faz favor?"

Rose olhou para todos os lados e depois acabou por sorrir nervosamente e sentar-se ao lado de Scorpius.

"Sim?"

"Eu ... Quero dizer é ... É o nosso penúltimo ano em Hogwarts e eu não queria continuar com isto porque, sinceramente, já não faz sentido nenhum." a outra curvava as sobrancelhas, as feições da face transmitindo a confusão desta "Por isso ... desculpa por ter dito que o teu cabelo parecia uma vassoura velha no primeiro ano."

O riso da outra começou baixo e disfarçado até que culminou num riso sonoro que surpreendeu quem por lá passava.

"Ainda te lembras disso?"

"Uh ... sim ..."

"Não acredito!" o sorriso desvaneceu-se "Foi o Albus que pediu-te para fazer isto, não foi?"

"Sim." respondeu quase de imediato, nem um músculo movendo-se no resto do seu rosto.

"Wow, que sinceridade... Bem me parecia... Mas é bem intencionado por isso ... Desculpas aceites. E .. eu peço desculpa por ter-te mandado pelos ares a seguir."

"O meu traseiro aceita, ao fim de anos de réplicas dos danos colaterais desse feitiço, as tuas desculpas."

"Isto não significa que eu te considere um amigo agora, okay?"

"Não era isso que eu queria também."

"Boa."

Ficaram calados durante algum tempo até que Scorpius tirara algo metálico do bolso.

"Uma harmónica?" perguntou a ruiva, olhando para as mãos dele "Sempre quis aprender a tocar uma, mas não tinha jeito nenhum. O meu pai deu-me uma no Natal quando eu tinha dez anos e eu andei a fazer barulho pela casa toda durante duas semanas até que desisti."

O outro não respondeu, limitando-se a levar o instrumento aos lábios e começar a tocar. Os olhos cinzentos estavam agora fechados e toda a tensão que estava concentrada nos músculos do rosto desaparecia agora. A melodia que ecoava agora por todo o espaço em redor. Rose olhava para ele, até que acabou por também ela fechar os olhos e recostar-se no banco, o vento da noite dançando com os seus cabelos e acariciando-lhe a cara.

* * *

**N.A. **Aleluia! Este capítulo foi extremamente difícil de escrever e nem sei porquê. Estou a escrever isto aqui das Notas da Autora e é precisamente meia noite, ou seja, o dia 21/12/2012 começou cá em Portugal. Ao menos consegui terminar isto antes de morrer, vá.

Antes de mais, obrigada pelas reviews! Eu sei que neste capítulo não se passa muita coisa mas achei que começar assim logo com a acção no primeiro capítulo era muito agressivo e não dava para introduzir decentemente as personagens. Espero que gostem e gora eu vou jogar Assassin's Creed.

Ah, e se encontrarem algum erro, eu acabei de escrever isto agora e não tenho beta. Eu confio no corrector do Word, mas pode haver sempre alguma coisa que escape.


	3. 1-2 Obsessão

2. Obsessão

2 de Setembro de 2022

É na manhã seguinte que atacam os remorsos. _Firewhiskey_, ficar acordada até demasiado tarde, e aulas às oito da manhã no dia seguinte não é a melhor combinação possível. Estava arrependida, mas fá-lo-ia outra vez? Talvez.  
Ainda eram seis da manhã - Cassandra ainda estava a dormir profundamente na única outra cama do dormitório, os cabelos cor-de-rosa abatidos sobre a almofada. Era cedo mas se queria ter alguma chance em ficar apresentável até à hora de descer para o pequeno-almoço, esta era a hora ideal para acordar. Não é que ela se importasse com as aparências mais do que o minimamente exigido pelo senso comum - é só que estar com ar de quem tinha ficado a noite toda acordada no primeiro dia de aulas seria algo suspeito. Não poderia justificar o aspecto com uma noite mal dormida à custa de exames. Às vezes arrependia-se de não ter devolvido o seu crachã de prefeita uma vez que ela não tinha perfil para tudo aquilo.  
A água quente escorria-lhe pelos cabelos e por todas as curvas do seu corpo. Deixou-se ficar assim durante um bocado, aproveitando o calor e a sensação do líquido quente a viajar pela pele. Provavelmente o melhor seria água fria - melhor para o cabelo, melhor para o sono - mas Rose sentia uma atracção quase que magnética por tudo aquilo que escaldava. Os caracóis descomprimiram, alongando então o cabelo ruivo até mais de metade das costas, as pontas irregulares batendo levemente na zona das ancas.  
"Podiam ficar sempre assim, não?" resmungou enquanto espalhava o shampoo "Menos trabalho que teria."  
Depois do banho, envolveu-se numa toalha até que conseguisse encontrar a sua roupa no meio da mala ainda por desfazer, deslizando de seguida para dentro da saia de pregas negra, preferindo ficar apenas de roupa interior na parte de cima de modo a evitar que a água do cabelo escorresse para a camisa. Entretanto, enquanto dava um jeito ao cabelo e colocava algo debaixo dos olhos que disfarçasse as olheiras, Cassie acordou.  
"Acordaste cedo." murmurou, o sono ainda se realçando sobre a voz arrastada e rouca.  
"Parece que sim."  
A outra sentou-se, deixando espaço para que Rose a acompanhasse na cama, não dizendo nada consciente de que estaria prestes a ser atacada com o carácter inquisitivo que a ruiva tinha adquirido ao longo do seu primeiro ano como prefeita.  
"Vais dizer-me o que se passou ontem?"  
"Eu e o idiota acabámos." Cassandra afirmou, a voz transparecendo mais raiva do que propriamente desilusão ou mágoa.  
"Já tinha suposto isso. Passava-se algo?"  
"Sim - a porra da cabeça enorme dele e o ego de mil metros que nem lá dentro cabe."  
Não estava propriamente desanimada com a situação. Nunca gostara do ravenclaw. Apesar da inteligência e do agrado pelo saber que geralmente atraía a filha de Hermione Granger (agora Weasley) para as pessoas, este era também mesquinho e pretensioso. A única altura em que quisera abraçar Malfoy durante todos estes anos foi quando o agora ex-namorado de Cassandra despejara sobre si mesmo uma poção que o pusera a cheirar a cogumelos podres durante uma semana no quarto ano. Claro que a versão oficial da história era que Edwin Russel, enquanto punha a poção num frasco antes de a entregar ao professor Slughorn para que este a avaliasse, tinha entornado de forma desajeitada a poção. A versão não-oficial e a mais plausível de ser verdadeira era aquela que Albus tinha lhe contado no dia seguinte - Scorpius tinha usado um feitiço para o confundir porque o outro tinha feito um comentário sobre a família dele.  
Era esse o problema com slytherins. Parecia que todas as coisas más que faziam saíam sempre impunes. Não é que ela fosse uma santa. Sendo prima de Fred e de James, uma gryffindor, e uma Weasley, ela tinha tido o seu quinhão de sarilhos. O bom é que soubera sempre fazer as coisas de forma moderada - o que, a adicionar às suas boas notas e capacidade de liderança, lhe tinha ganho o lugar de prefeita. À medida que os anos passavam arrependia-se do seu feito. Mas Scorpius e Albus também não o eram. A diferença é que ela não se conseguia lembrar de uma única vez em que eles tivessem sido apanhados. Tudo jogava sempre a favor deles e, assim, Scorpius conseguia manter a sua fachada de aluno exemplar e educado.  
Já Albus ficara insuportável depois de entrar para Slytherin. Entrara no expresso de Hogwarts como um rapaz tímido e contido. Quando saíra dele no verão seguinte, era assertivo e sarcástico. Harry dizia que ao longo dos anos ele estava a tornar-se no homem que estava talhado para ser e não no rapaz de 11 anos que tinha medo de não alcançar as expectativas que as pessoas tinham dele. Rose dizia que ele estava simplesmente e irremediavelmente insuportável. Porém, por muito desiludida que tenha ficado quando aquele que estivera sempre ao ao seu lado fora para longe, no fundo reconhecia que Albus ter ido para Slytherin fora o que de melhor lhe tinha acontecido. A ele. E talvez a ela.

1 de Setembro de 2017

Albus conhecia o seu irmão e partilhar um compartimento com ele e com Rose não era algo que James Sirius Potter gostasse de fazer. Pelo menos não quando havia a possibilidade de estar com os seus amigos.  
Estavam os três sentados, acenando freneticamente, a excitação visível nos olhos dos mais novos.  
A estação 9 e 3/4 já se tinha desvanecido há alguns minutos mas ainda não tinham trocado sequer uma palavra. James olhava impacientemente para a porta. Rose e Albus limitavam-se a apreciar aquela paisagem que lhes era completamente nova e que deliciava-os com a sua beleza. Deixavam-se consumir pelas árvores, pelo rio que se ia revelando por entre as planícies e, por fim, pela perspectiva de, dentro de algumas horas, começar a ver os indícios de um castelo que lhes aparecia em sonhos desde os inícios da sua consciência.  
De súbito, a porta da carruagem abriu-se, revelando um grupo de três gryffindors do segundo ano. Um deles era outro Weasley, Fred II, saindo do meio dos outros dois e corrompendo por entre a carruagem, sentando-se ao lado de James com um sorriso atrevido nos lábios, um dos braços no ombro do primo, o outro remexendo no cabelo incrivelmente negro e encaracolado.  
Os outros dois rapazes lançaram um olhar surpreso para os dois primeiranistas, mas rapidamente se juntaram a James e Fred com o mesmo sorriso cúmplice nos lábios.  
"Bem" começou James, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto pegava nas coisas dos dois mais novos "Está na hora de vocês os dois irem embora. Aqui têm as vossas coisas... Agora ponham-se a andar."  
E dito isto começou a empurrar os mais novos em direcção à porta, enquanto estes lutavam contra ele, pressionando os pés no chão e colocando as costas para trás.  
"Ei!" exclamou Rose "Mas porquê que estás a mandar-nos lá para fora? Não estás a planear arranjar os sarilhos do costume, pois não, James Potter?"  
O que não deixara escapar é que ela não ficara chateada pelo primo estar a planear qualquer coisa, mas sim pelo facto de ele estar a fazê-lo sem ela. Desde que James tinha entrado para Hogwarts que ela se sentia excluída. Hermione ficara aliviada com a situação quando vira que James e Fred tinham passado a não incluir a filha nas suas aventuras - ela não queria que a filha fosse arrastada para tudo aquilo quando entrasse para a escola. Ela, Harry e Ron já tinham tido demasiadas situações-limite para durar uma vida, estas não precisavam de passar agora para os filhos.  
"Rosinha! Acalma-te!" continuou Fred, piscando o olho para o primo e melhor amigo "Já agora, conheces o Jonathan e o Oliver?"  
Os dois rapazes sorriram para a ruiva, que os olhava com uma certa desconfiança enquanto dobrava os cantos dos lábios num sorrio repleto de escárnio.  
"Bem ... Eu e o Jamie já não os vemos há algum tempo e sabes, gostávamos de falar ... Meter a conversa em dia, falar sobre raparigas, coisas que essa mentezinha brilhante iria achar terrivelmente enfadonho!"  
"Rose, Al ... Ainda há muitas carruagens com relativamente pouca gente por esta altura." James sorriu enquanto penetrava pelo meio dos dois, colocando uma mão no ombro de cada um "Podem ver isto como uma oportunidade de fazer amigos! Tipo, Rosie, tu ias procurar umas potenciais ravenclaws e gryffindors todas queridas e inteligentes, e tu, irmão do meu coração, vais procurar pequenas cobrinhas que por aí andem à procura de congeminar com alguém os planos para a ascensão do novo Senhor das Trevas."  
"Congeminar?" Fred olhou para James surpreso, subindo as sobrancelhas e invertendo o lábio inferior "Andámos a evoluir ..."  
"Cala-te James! Eu não vou..."  
"Sim, sim, já ouvimos esta conversa uma boa quantidade de vezes, não achas? Anda lá, maninho, vai lá socializar. Algum deles até pode ter uma cobra de estimação, não achas que isso seria incrivelmente fascinante?"  
O outro estava prestes a dizer onde é que este podia enfiar a maldita da cobra quando Rose tapou-lhe a boca com a mão.  
"Vamos lá, Al. Ele tem razão, sabes, quanto à parte de socializar. Até que pode ser divertido."  
"Sim... divertido! ... Falar com uma quantidade de miúdos borbulhentos aos berros És o filho do Harry Potter! Sim, completamente fascinante, Rose Weasley, e eu que estava a tentar aguentar esse fascínio até daqui algumas horas para ver se conseguia arranjar umas desculpas para o facto de não ter uma cicatriz na testa e não saber falar com as cobras. Eu nem quidditch sei jogar! Ao menos o meu irmão tem isso! E ele nem se parece assim tanto com o meu pai! Filho da puta com sorte."  
Rose revirava os olhos enquanto os dois saíam da carruagem, esperando para quando saíssem para fazer um comentário de como Albus deveria atenuar o sarcasmo e ter cuidado com a linguagem quando estivesse com o chapéu seleccionador ou teria que se preocupar com o excesso de verde nos seus mantos (apesar de que ficariam extremamente bem com os olhos dele - mas não era possível Albus acabar do outro lado do castelo ...).  
"Eles já estão longe?" perguntou James a Tom, que espreitava para fora, revistando o corredor.  
"Yep."  
"Boa! Agora, aproximem-se e pasmem com o que eu desencantei da gaveta do escritório do meu pai esta manhã ..."

2 de Setembro de 2022

A primeira aula que tivera essa manhã era uma das suas preferidas. A possibilidade de estar junto de Criaturas Mágicas potencialmente perigosas enquanto respirava os ares da sua zona preferida da escola não era algo que acontecesse em todas as aulas. Também ajudava que era a única aula que pelos vistos não iria partilhar com Scorpius Malfoy.  
Ele agora devia estar a ter História da Magia com meia dúzia de ravenclaws. E ela provavelmente devia arranjar um hobby melhor porque saber o horário dele de cor não era algo propriamente saudável. _Bem, o horário dele é praticamente o teu, Weasley. É muito mais estranho que saibas que os turnos dele são geralmente meia hora antes do teu, à excepção do de segunda feira que é contigo. Não é como se estivesses obssecada._ Outra coisa que ela deveria arranjar era uma voz interna que não falasse no mesmo tom que ele. Até o Weasley era dito da mesma forma peculiar, arrastado naquele ee final. Ela não estava obssecada ... _Pois não? _  
Deixou o pensamento vaguear por esses lados enquanto fazia o seu caminho para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Era hoje que iriam conhecer o professor novo - parecia que este tinha falhado o jantar do dia anterior de propósito para criar em torno da aula dele todo um ar de suspense. Sempre uma estratégia brilhante.  
Acabou por ter que ajudar um grupo de raparigas do primeiro ano a encontrar a sala de Transfiguração. _Grande aula para se ter no primeiro dia de escola. Tratamento de choque, presumo. É estranho que ainda não se tenha feito um mapa da escola com as salas de aula para facultar aos alunos. Como raios é suposto que eles cheguem às salas a horas?_ Iria chegar um bocado atrasada mas Cassandra guardaria lugar para ela.  
Só que não o fez. Quando entrou na sala já estava quase toda a gente sentada - alguns lugares ainda vagos, mas certamente não um ao lado de Cassie. Olhou para ela de forma perplexa, começando a rogar-lhe pragas mentalmente quando viu que ela estava sentada ao lado de uma rapariga com a qual ela tinha trocado apenas meia dúzia de monossílabos e Cassandra limitou-se a sussurrar-lhe quando ela se aproximou "Ordem alfabética" , apontando para o quadro onde estava essa indicação. _Boa._ Por vezes havia professores que se lembravam de colocar os alunos por ordem alfabética, o que geralmente resultava em misturar as várias equipas entre si - maneira de estimular a interacção interequipas, diziam eles. Excelente maneira de lhe complicar a vida, dizia ela.  
Nem pensou muito no assunto até que começou a processar onde teria que se sentar. _R ... S... Merda._  
Cassandra acreditava muito na ideia de que o universo vivia em completo equilibro o que podia ser explicado por todas aquelas tretas que Divinação lhe metia na cabeça. Bem, segundo ela, todas as energias positivas e negativas estavam completamente equilibradas. Forças cósmicas, Yin e Yang, todos eles termos da magia oriental. Assim, e Rose não se lembrava exactamente da mecânica toda, por cada coisa de mal que fizeres o universo retribuirá essas forças negativas, ou algo do género. Foi isto tudo que veio à cabeça dela quando contemplou o seu futuro ano àquela disciplina e Rose só conseguia pensar que devia ter feito muita merda para merecer tudo aquilo.  
Um ano inteiro ao lado de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Outra coisa que também não era sinal de algum distúrbio obsessivo era o facto de ela saber o segundo nome dele quando poucos o sabiam. A justificação que ela tinha para isto é que era uma excelente forma de fazer chantagem emocional porque quem é que chama ao filho de Scorpius quanto mais Scorpius Hyperion. _Bendita Hermione Granger e o seu talento para nomes minimalistas. Podíamos é ter pensado em algo um bocado mais marcante do que Rose, mas não se pode ter tudo na vida._ A maneira como ela descobriu isto é que não era tão facilmente justificável - como é que se explica a tendência que ela tinha no verão entre o primeiro e o segundo ano para ler a correspondência de Albus?  
"Ainda bem que fizemos tréguas ontem."  
_ Boa._ Fazem-se agora tentativas de conversa civilizada, como se isso fosse dar bom resultado. Rose olhou rapidamente para o lado. Tréguas? Meia dúzia de palavras trocadas numa noite não era algo que ela considerasse tréguas. Estavam melhores do que tinham começado, sim, mas isto não estava predestinado a durar. Uma palavra mal intencionada, um jogo de Quidditch que teria que correr mal para algum dos lados, e o castelo de cartas desabava, deixando para trás as memórias de um pseudo-período de tréguas. Engoliu em seco enquanto tentava arranjar palavras para lhe responder de uma forma que não forçasse a força gravítica a puxar então o baralho para a terra.  
_ Respira fundo, Weasley. Tu consegues. Nada de palavras mal intencionadas. Sê civil._  
"Hm ... É."  
_Impressionante, Weasley. Eloquência q.b._  
Parecia ter resultado, no entanto. Malfoy resignou-se e não tentou falar com ela durante os dois minutos que se passaram entre o momento em que ela se sentara ao lado dele e a entrada do professor. Ela tentava não observá-lo, mas o olhar acabava sempre por fugir-lhe para o lado. A cabeça estava apoiada sobre a mão esquerda enquanto ele olhava para um ponto indefinido no quadro e os seus olhos denunciavam o seu estado alienado perante toda aquela situação.  
"Desculpem o atraso."  
A voz que se ouvira por toda a sala era misteriosamente jovem. Rapidamente olharam todos para trás, ansiosos por ver o novo professor. Rose percebia agora toda a antecipação. O homem que estava na porta era incrivelmente bonito. Era alto, tão ou mais alto do que Scorpius, e a sua pele era levemente bronzeada, dando-lhe um aspecto que se aproximava do exótico. O cabelo era negro e caía-lhe um bocado para os olhos, estes também eles escuros. Não teria mais do que vinte e cinco anos. Mais novo até, talvez.  
"Podem tratar-me por Professor Moretti e, se tudo correr bem, durante os próximos dois anos serei o vosso professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas."  
O silêncio dos restantes permanecia ao longo do seu discurso. A maneira como falava era sedutora sem aparentar desejar sê-lo e não dava para perceber se era o facto de ser extremamente novo quando comparado com o costume ou se era a maneira confiante como se deslocava na sala, aparentando ter sido criado para toda aquela situação, mas ele tinha uma daquelas presenças que se impunham e que não são passíveis de se derrubar.  
"Mas bem ... duvido que debitar matéria logo na primeira aula seja algo estimulante para vocês e tenho a certeza que não o é para mim. Por isso hoje vamos fazer algo diferente." dito isto, tirou do manto a varinha e colocou-a em cima da mesa "Penso que todos concordamos quando digo que para podermos aprender a defender-nos, temos que saber primeiro de quê que nos estamos a defender e só depois é que podemos passar para a acção."  
Parou por um bocado. Os alunos não tiravam os olhos dele e o silêncio continuava a encher a sala.  
"O que são as Artes das Trevas? Será que há magia boa ou má? O que é, enfim, a magia? Qual a sua origem, o que a controla..."  
Não era a primeira vez que um professor os bombardeava com uma série de perguntas retóricas com a promessa de conceder-lhes a resposta ao longo do ano. Mas desta vez era diferente - ele parecia disposto a discuti-las. Olhava para eles como à procura de alguém que se oferecesse a lançar a primeira pedra.  
"Então ..."  
Um rapaz levantou a mão.  
"Excelente! Nome?"  
"Rhodes. Robert Rhodes." hesitou um bocado antes de continuar "As Artes das Trevas são a mesma coisa que Magia Negra e, bem, a magia negra é toda a magia que pode magoar, fazer mal a alguém."  
"Boa, boa, Sr. Rhodes. A Magia Negra, as Artes das Trevas consistem em toda a magia que magoa, que faz mal, que prejudica. Mas ... isso não consiste em toda a magia? Um Lumos suficientemente potente direccionado aos olhos de alguém pode cegar - Mas é o Lumos magia negra?"  
Rose sentiu a mão esquerda ao lado da direita dela a erguer-se. Estava a demorar.  
"Sr ...?"  
"Scorpius Malfoy. A natureza da magia depende do feiticeiro que a pratica. Das suas intenções, motivos, ..." deixou a voz arrastar antes de continuar "A magia utilizada com o intuito de ferir é aquela que consideramos magia negra, mas o que estamos a classificar é mais o feiticeiro do que a magia. Não há magia boa ou má, apenas feiticeiros bons ou maus."  
"Excelente! Opiniões?"  
Alguma parte de si dizia que não devia discordar. Alguma parte de si dizia-lhe que ele tinha razão. Mas uma maldição, independentemente da índole do feiticeiro, nunca poderia ser algo menos do que Magia Negra. A sua natureza argumentativa falara mais alto. Tinham passado três meses desde o seu último debate com ele e, por muito mais que tentasse evitá-lo, ela gostava da tensão. Do fogo que parecia aparecer nos olhos cinzentos e inexpressivos dele.  
Pediu permissão para falar e esta foi lhe rapidamente concedida, mas não consegui deixar de pressentir que o professor sabia quem ela era. Ele tinha sorrido quando ela levantara a mão, mas um sorriso diferente dos outros. Como se estivesse à espera que ela fosse falar.  
"Rose Weasley, professor."  
"Ah! Sr.ª Weasley! Da família do Sr. Potter e do outro Sr. Weasley da turma do sétimo ano, presumo?"  
"Vejo que já teve a oportunidade de os conhecer." comentou, sorrindo, a curiosidade tomando subitamente conta dela nos segundos seguintes "Se me permite, posso perguntar como correu?"  
"Ah! Foi hilariante. Nunca imaginei tanta originalidade no uso de baba de hipogrifo, misturando-a com a Poção de Viscosidade. Aconselho-a a não se aproximar deles num futuro recente, pelo menos um dia demorará a tirar tudo aquilo do corpo e o cheiro não é dos melhores. Mas ia dizer algo?"  
Tentou desviar os pensamentos do cabelo de Fred cheio de baba de hipogrifo.  
"Uh ... sim. Concordo que isto se possa aplicar para certos feitiços, mas não existem feitiços que por si só são maus? Por exemplo, as Maldições Imperdoáveis."  
Mais uma vez um sorriso. Rose não conseguia deixar de pensar que ele ficava ainda mais deslumbrante enquanto sorria. No entanto, ele não respondeu, fazendo apenas sinal com a cabeça para que Scorpius respondesse.  
"Um feitiço por si só nada é. É preciso ter um praticante e apenas um bruxo ou bruxa das trevas usaria um feitiço capaz de matar. O feitiço só adquire o estatuto de feitiço das trevas a partir do momento que é lançado por um feiticeiro das trevas, tanto que apenas com intenções fortes se é capaz de lançar uma maldição imperdoável. Um feiticeiro sem qualquer intenção de torturar outrem não seria capaz de lançar um Crucius. O feitiço não surtiria efeito. Isolado de um feiticeiro das trevas não constitui um feitiço mau."  
Rose agradeceu ao professor por interromper naquele preciso momento. Não sabia se seria capaz de combater a retórica de Malfoy. Oito em cada dez vezes ela acabava por perder o argumento.  
"Acho que o Sr. Malfoy focou numa parte fundamental para responder à última pergunta que fiz, aquela sobre a origem da magia. As intenções, os motivos, extremamente ligados ao sentimento e à própria personalidade do autor do feitiço. É isso que está na origem da magia. Os sentimentos fortes. Pânico, raiva, amor até ... O descontrole destes provoca uma magia forte mas incontrolável. O pertinente controlo destes e temos um dos ingredientes para um feiticeiro brilhante. A magia nada mais é do que uma arte condicionada pela ciência."  
Deixou a informação penetrar nas mentes deles antes de prosseguir o discurso.  
"Suponho que conhecem os vossos parceiros relativamente bem ao fim destes anos a viver no mesmo castelo. Gostava que discutissem uns com os outros qual a origem da vossa magia, a vossa força motivadora. A personalidade de um bruxo evolui paralelamente à magia deste. O exercício que proponho é arranjarem um adjectivo que caracteriza o outro e tentarem descobrir como é que isto mostra-se depois na vossa magia. Comecem."  
Quase que ao mesmo tempo viraram-se um para o outro com o semblante sério.  
"Então ..." Rose conseguira finalmente falar directamente para ele sem recorrer a um monossilábico desde a noite anterior. "Quem começa?"  
"Queres começar? Sinceramente, não tenho ideias nenhumas ..."  
"Não me parece que esteja numa situação diferente."  
Ficaram calados durante quase um minuto, até que o loiro finalmente quebrou o silêncio com uma palavra apenas.  
"Fogosa"  
Respondeu quase imediatamente, mas não deixou de mostrar durante algum tempo no seu rosto a surpresa perante a expressão.  
"Justificações?"  
"Sei lá, tu és fogo, Weasley. Impetuosa. És incontrolável, impulsiva, veemente até. Colocas sempre uma certa paixão, um certo fogo em tudo aquilo que fazes. E ... sei lá, isto transmite-se na tua magia."  
Tentou desviar a atenção do uso da palavra paixão dirigida a ela por Scorpius Malfoy e tentou manter a fachada de controlo perante a conversa. Ele não parecia estar assim tão controlado como era habitual. Rose conseguira identificar um leve rubor nas faces dele.  
"Exemplos?"  
"Só posso falar de experiência própria e, bem, ainda tenho a marca dum Incendio teu no meu braço. Sempre que te descontrolas comigo acabas provocando um feitiço explosivo e acho que a Madame Pomfrey pode testemunhar a meu favor numa série destas ocasiões. E não podemos contestar o facto de que o que eu disse sobre a tua personalidade é verdade."  
"Eu sou impulsiva e sem controlo?"  
"Exacto."  
"Devo tomar isso como um elogio?"  
"Deves tomar isso como um facto porque o é. Tu não pensas antes de agir."  
"Pronto ... Um facto insultuoso."  
"Vês? Levas tudo para isso lado."  
"Vais me dizer que não tenho razão em fazê-lo?"  
"Argh. Não vale a pena."  
A aula continuou e eles continuaram a discutir. Ele conhecia-a tão bem que não conseguia deixar de irritá-la. No fundo, ela sabia que ele estava a falar verdade. E a prova de que ela era assim é que ela saltava logo para discussões nestas situações. Ela era uma chaser, ela jogava ao ataque ao mesmo tempo que tentava defender os seus próprios arcos e isso tornava-a agressiva e de rápida reacção.  
Tentou ao máximo tentar descrevê-lo. Conhecia-o bem. Ele era o exacto oposto dela. Ele era controlado, gélido ... frio. Ele era o gelo, a água, para o fogo dela. E tentou dar a volta ao assunto porque dizer isto só iria mostrar que estava obssecada com ele.  
Mas se ela o estava, ele era tão culpado como ela.  
Quando não gostamos de alguém, conhecemo-los melhor do que o nosso melhor amigo, do que a nossa paixoneta de infância. Tornamo-nos obsessivos - mas quem nos pode culpar?


End file.
